When snow fell in Warsong Gulch
by Termia
Summary: Story of Lardo, a guildy from World of Warcraft, for the story telling contest in the guild


_This story is from a guildy from World of Warcraft. He submitted it for a story telling contest. All credits for the story go to Lardo, the one that wrote it _

**When snow fell in Warsong Gulch**

Introduction

The tall granite walls of the fortress looked down upon the battered land that lay before it.  
Placed upon a hill and built into a mountain, the fortress was of strategic importance for control over the village of Warsong Gulch which was prolific in natural resources, essential for both factions' war machines.  
The village consisted of an abandoned mine which was rich in titanium and saronite ore, properly smelted and combined, this ore fashioned armour with almost impenetrable qualities.

The farms surrounded fertile land that produced rare herbs out of which numerous potions were made, magical potions that could heal wounds and broken bones in hours and restore health.  
A barracks and tall towers had been built by the dedicated Alliance Engineers, a contingent of experienced sappers bought over from the peaceful Elwynn Forrest of the Eastern Isles

Warsong Gulch used to be a small, thriving community before the faction leaders found that the traders of Warsong Gulch were supplying both sides, upon hearing this news, both Warchief Thrall of the hoard and King Varian Wynn of the Alliance fought valiantly for control of the small village.

The villagers had fled in fear as the spectre of war descended leaving the lush green valley battered and all but deserted apart from the leaders and their battle hardened men but, in the midst of the blood and chaos of war, the spark of humanity glows dimly in the heart of each man, always ready to burst into a brilliant, blinding nova.

Chapter one  
A Beautiful Dawn?

Lord Bolvere Fordragon looked out from the barracks' square through the early morning ground mist at the dark grey walls of the fortress in the distance.  
On the light, flint gravel roads before them lay the smoking remains of the alliance siege engines and demolishers, battered by the wall mounted cannons the pervious night, the iron leviathans wounded and dying on the field of conflict.

His attention was drawn to the infirmary as the injured started to wake, the pain relief wearing thin as skin and bone knitted together aided by potions and lotions.  
The Alchemists work could not be faulted but not one had transmuted a mixture that could stem the pain of battle or repair.  
A mournful symphony of moans and groans hung in the air for all to hear, he turned to face a sentry on his left, the sentry saluted then stiffened.  
His eyes glazed as a paralysing poison took hold.

Bolvere immediately raised his hand and pushed the palm toward the sentry, a golden globe flew past the paralysed man and stunned a rogue as he was about to administer the killing blow.  
The rogue would never have known what hit him as five hunters opened fire, the arcane tipped arrows pushed through the rogues leather armour and drained his life almost immediately, the five bounding pets stopped in their tracks, then turned to return to their masters, their faces showing disappointment at not being part of the kill.

Bolvere turned to face the fortress once again; he smiled wearily, raised his hand and waved for he knew that the hoards' Overlord Saurfang would be watching through his eyeglass.  
The eyeglass shattered into a thousand shards as it hit the floor, Karol; the division commander flinched as the ruined spyglass skittered across the floor and bounced off his foot.  
"And that was your BEST?" Saurfang growled angrily, "we MUST break the alliance and soon," he stomped to the table and bought his clenched fist down on the map.  
"Seven months have I been stuck in this…this place and not once have I tasted the outside air."

Karol said nothing; he had made that mistake before and still wore the scars.  
"We need to move forward, we need to take here, here and here, why has that not happened?" Saurfang jabbed at the map with a thick green finger marking three farm houses.  
Karol swallowed hard before speaking, "L…L…Lord Saurfang, the towers here, and here have their archers stationed in them, before we got close, our forces would be cut down."

"Those farmhouses are the lynchpin of this battle, take those and we win, sit here cowing like maggots and here we stay and fester," Saurfang shook his head slowly then looked Karol in the eye.  
"I don't care how many have to die," he said slowly, "I don't care if our troops carpet the road from here to there,"

An icy chill filled Karol as Saurfang spoke.  
"We will occupy those farm houses by the years end or your head will be atop our banner, is that clear Karol?"  
Karol snapped to attention and saluted, "YES OVERLORD, LOK'TAR, FOR THE HOARD!"  
Saurfang looked down at the map, "yeah yeah," he said quietly as Karol walked out and shut the door behind him.

Bolvere walked across the small parade ground, he thought of his wife and his three children, it had been seven long months since he had kissed her goodbye, he smiled as he heard his children's voices in the gentle breeze that came down from the mountains.  
A vision filled his head of the last Winterveil at home, the log fire burned brightly in the fireplace, the children dressing the tree with small decorations that they had made in the weeks preceding the festival, a warm glow filled him as he pictured his wife smiling up at him, her fingers busily embroidering a piece of white linen in a small round frame.

"RUNNER! LET HER PASS!"

The vision shattered like glass as he snapped back to the present, a ginger cat leapt over the barricades ran towards him, a leather bag sat on its back, as the cat approached a circle of green light enveloped it as it shifted back into a female form.  
"Lord Fordragon, I bring a communication of royal decree." The young druid saluted and stood to attention.  
Bolvere took the envelope which bore the royal seal and returned the salute.  
"Stand down young lady and rest; I will call for you if there is a reply."  
"My lord." She saluted once again then walked towards the battered building.

Bolvere cracked the seal and opened the envelope; his face fell as he read its contents.

My dear Bolvere.

I have no doubt that you realise the importance of taking Warsong Gulch for the glory of the Alliance. Our resources in Alliance held territories are low due to the amount needed for the continuing war against Arthas.  
The raw materials held within the valley are urgently needed.  
I find it hard to hide my disappointment that this small matter has not been dealt with as speedily as predicted.

I realise that the conditions are not favourable and that your crusaders are suffering, but the fact remains that this valley must be taken within the next week.

You will order a full frontal assault as the war room feels that is the only way to gain control.

I expect you next report to reflect this.

Varian Lo'gosh Wynn.

Bolvere slipped the letter back into the envelope and walked to the main barrack room, the gravel crunching under his heavy greaves.  
The heavy oak door groaned under its own weight as it swung open, the stench of damp and decay pushed its way up his nose making his eyes water, the room was large, but not large enough to house one hundred and twenty men and women, attempts had been made to boost moral, letters and children's pictures had been pinned to the wall.  
A large chart showing the topography of the valley hung from the wall to his left.

Straw filled sacking served as makeshift mattresses and each space had a 'T' frame for the hanging of armour.  
Men and women sat around, some in groups playing games, some on their own writing letters to sweethearts and wives.  
Sergeant Bhran looked up from his bunk to see Bolvere framed by the oak beams of the doorway.

"LORD BOLVERE IN RESIDENCE, ON YA FEET, ATTEN….SHUN!"

Immediately everyone stood up and ran to their bunk, 15 seconds of mayhem turned to silence.  
A large black beetle ran across the floor and made for a crusaders bunk, the crunch of its shell as a heavy boot crushed it into the stone floor reverberated around the room.  
Bolvere looked around the room one hundred and twenty souls stood silently, stiffly; ready to move at his command.  
"Bring them to ease Bhran." He said softly.

"AT EASE!" Bolvere flinched as Bhran's yell ricocheted from wall to wall; one hundred and twenty boots hit the floor as one.  
"Please, gather round, I have orders from Stormwind that concerns us all."  
The men and women of The 7th Regiment moved slowly towards Bolvere, a low murmur in the air.  
"We have been ordered to attack the fortress, a full frontal attack, tomorrow."  
"But my lord," a paladin stepped forward, "tomorrow?"  
"Yes," Bolvere replied.  
"But that's Winterveil my lord."  
"BACK IN LINE PALADIN, ARE YOU QUES…" Bhran shouted.  
"Sergeant, you do not have to shout," Bolvere said softly.  
"Everyone is standing in front of you and he has every right to speak his mind. Please continue paladin."

"My lord, pardon me for my impertinence, but, Winterveil has always been known as a peaceful time. I can vouch for everyone here when I say we will gladly lay down our lives for the glory of the alliance, but fight? On winterveil?"

Bolvere smiled weakly, "Aye, that is the time to attack it seems, when they least expect it. Engineers how are the tunnels by the front gate of the fortress and the explosives by the two wall guns?"  
"Ready sir," a scruffy, dirt streaked Dwarf pushed his way to the front on the gathering, "when those engines come out of the gates, the ground will give way and they will sink like stones in water, and the explosives? As soon as an arrow hits them…BAM, no gun or gunner come to that, ha ha ha ha."  
The regiment laughed nervously.

"Archers?, your percussion arrows are ready?"  
"AYE!"  
"Then my friends let us make our way to the rally point." Bolvere picked up a lance that stood propped up against the wall and pointed to the cottages.  
"We attack at first light." Bolvere said as he turned and walked out of the room leaving all talking between them.

Karol walked across the yard and climbed the stone steps to the battlements, he looked out towards the farmhouses and sighed, "This will be a bloodbath," he thought to himself.  
His troops were cramped together in a small barracks within the fortress; vermin ran freely causing illness and disease, medical supplies were running thin and so was moral.  
"Five months," he whispered through his teeth, "five months since those alliance dogs captured and secured the towers."  
Each time they had opened the gate, it had rained arrows, the troops, his troops had made a small hole in the side wall of the fortress and used a drainage ditch to go hunting for food, proud Orcs walking in mire and hiding.  
His lips drew back in a snarl of frustration.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small picture, His daughter stood holding her baby; the big smile on the babies face always raised his spirits when he was down.  
He remembered the visit to thunder bluff, the fun they all had jumping on and off the lifts, that was 8 months before the Grom'arsh incident, the blimp crash on the peak of a mountain in Northrend.

An Alliance expedition had been sent out to search the wreckage for survivors but found none. Karol's wife and the crew had been found dead at the scene. The bodies were bought back by the expedition to Dalaran and delivered to the hoard quarter, the bodies had been examined and Thrall advised as the corpses had all shown death by sword and axe.  
Although the inquest had cleared the alliance expedition, rumours of an alliance cover up had run rife in Orgrimmner fuelling hatred for the rescuers.  
Karol had never forgotten, nor had he forgiven.  
The alliance expedition was to blame for the death of his beautiful wife and he would make them pay.

"KAROL! KAROL!" Saurfang barked from his window snapping him back to reality, "I will address the men today, get to the barracks, NOW!"  
Karol snapped to attention, "Yes High Lord! At once High Lord." He ran down the stairs and over the yard as he slid the picture back into his pack.

The doors of the living quarters slammed open as Karol threw himself against them, "MAKE READY FOR OVERLORD SAURFANG!" he shouted as he tried to catch his breath.  
The ground trembled as the troops jumped from their bunks and kicked everything that was on the floor under them.  
Blankets made of coarse sacking were hurriedly arranged and straightened.  
A loud snort at the door signalled the High Lord's arrival.

"Troops?" he said as he walked the length of the hall, "Proud Orcs who serve Warchief Thrall, tomorrow we push forward, they won't know what hit them."  
All eyes were firmly fixed onto Saurfang as e continued, "While they sing their songs, while they dance in circles, while they eat their fill, WE WILL ATTACK!"  
Saurfang turned then walked back slowly, looking at each Orc in turn, he said "I see the hate in your eyes; I feel the hate in your presence, DO WE FORGET GROM'ARSH?"

"NO!" the response was instantaneous.  
"Then forget your wounds, forget your sickness, and march with me TO VICTORY! LOK'TAR!"  
All responded with a deafening roar that shook what was left of the windows, Saurfang turned his back on them and marched out of the door, once outside he grabbed Karol by the shoulder, "THAT is how you address the troops, once we have annihilated those alliance fools, we can go home…I… can go home."

If Karol had blinked at that time he would have missed the moment when Saurfang softened, a glazed look in his eye.  
Both sides spent the rest of the day preparing for war, the final battle to be fought for Warsong gulch.  
By early evening both sides had prepared, their meagre supplies had been packed.

Chapter Two  
Winterveil Eve.

Two heavy knocks on Bolvere's door made him look up from his desk, "enter," he said looking back at his work.  
The paladin pushed the door open and said "My lord, if I am intruding on a quiet moment I will leave and talk with you later this eve."  
Bolvere forced a smile and stood, "nonsense man, come and sit, tell me what ails thee."

"Sire, I long for the lush green forest of Elwynn, not the burnt earth of this valley, I yearn for melodious birdsong, not the buzzing of flies over festering wounds, and I long for the warm embrace of my wife, but…to fight on winterveil?"

Bolvere looked into the eyes of a man who had seen a thousand battles.  
The paladin continued, "Winterveil is the only day of the year when all hostilities stop, that all humanoids, no matter what colour, size, shape, or race, turn away from the cold hatred of battle and just breath, Sire, I beg of you, by all that is holy, do not attack tomorrow."

Bolvere sat forward and leant on his knees his head in his hands.  
"I agree with you wholeheartedly and wish it were so but…" he paused and took a deep breath.  
"Saurfang is a master tactician, he is highly revered in Orgrimmner, he knows when to strike at an enemy and he does so regardless of time, weather, or terrain. I know that tonight will be moonless rendering our towers useless, which is why I have called the archers back to the barracks, if the tunnels fail the towers will be turned to dust and our archers with them. He will strike and it will be at first light which is why we must meet him at mid point. We move out on the hour and make for the farmhouses. Fear not, this campaign's days are numbered good paladin."

The paladin smiled weakly and kneeled before him, "I am yours to command sire."  
Bhran walked into the room as the paladin left, "my lord, we are ready and awaiting your presence."  
"I will be but a moment," he said.  
Bolvere donned his armour, took his sword, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The Orcs formed rank and waited for Saurfang, their muscles ached, their stomachs hurt, and even their thick green skin was no match for the insects that fed upon their blood while they slept, for some, death would be a release from this living hell.  
Saurfang stood in the doorway and growled softly, "one more night, tomorrow we grind the alliance into the ground and then we go home."

Cheering and clapping filled his thoughts, as he and his troops marched through the Valley of Wisdom towards a smiling Thrall, young boys and hardened warriors looked on in awe as he thumped the air above his head and growled loudly in triumph.  
Thrall took his hand and shook it furiously.  
"Overlord…Overlord," Thrall did not sound the same as when he last spoke to him, In fact…it sounded a lot like?

Karol?  
"Overlord!" Karol stood shaking the high lord's hand; he flinched and pulled his hand away as Saurfang came out of the dream.  
"The men stand ready to move at your command, shall I give the order go through the wall?"  
Saurfang snorted in disgust, and walked to his troops who stood shivering in the cool night air, "we will walk through the gate and hold our heads high like the warriors we are," he snapped, "OPEN THE GATES! ROLL THE TANK!"

The heavy tank spluttered into life making the ground shake as its iron wheels bit into the soft earth. The massive Oak gates swung open to reveal the darkened Warsong Valley in all its battered splendour, the tank rolled through the gate then in a grinding of metal and a large cloud of thick dust, the tank disappeared from view.

Saurfang looked on in disbelief as the two occupants scrambled from its hatch and out of the hole.  
Karol nervously took two steps sideways, away from the high lords reach then stopped.  
Saurfang was smiling.  
"Bolvere, it has to be. Ha Ha. Only Bolvere would come up with such a plan."

Karol was confused but felt it would be better if he said nothing,  
They walked quietly away from the gate, the two towers just visible in the distance, the Orcs walked across the first field towards the towers, each looking nervously at the open ports at the top.  
Saurfang squinted in the darkness, he could see no light or movement in the towers, again he smiled, and said quietly, "what are you up to Bolvere?"

The farmhouses were now in sight, the mood lightened as all felt a sense of victory growing inside them  
A flash of metal caught Bolvere's eye, "FORM RANKS!" he ordered, his troops stopped and took up a defensive stance.

Saurfang's head snapped up, his eyes shining in the dark, "HOLD YOUR GROUND MEN!" he looked over at Bolvere, "I SMELL ALLIANCE!"  
The two factions met head on, arrows from both sides fell from the sky like rain, shouts and screams filled the valley as the ground turned red from the blood of battle, priests and druids healed as fast as life was taken by razor sharp axes and heavy swords.

"YEILD AND KNEEL BEFORE ME BOLVERE AND I WILL SPARE YOU MEN AND WOMEN!"  
"NEVER…I WILL NEVER KNEEL BEFORE YOU SAURFANG!"

Both locked swords and paused as a single voice started to sing.

"The ground is white the birds take flight upon this winters morn, the children sing up to the king for peace again is born."  
The sounds of battle died as a gruff voice joined in.  
"Or'chalos kal ok tar hak hoo dar geden dast'al dar, gel harlea sac korti'll doo yak krol graw ro krawl har'del oc morkt."

Bolvere and Saurfang unlocked their weapons and looked around as two more joined in, the sound of battle had been replaced with the sound of singing.  
Both factions sang out loud, facing each other until the winterveil carol had finished.

The paladin laid his sword and shield down on the ground then kneeled, his head bowed in silent prayer, an Orc lay his weapons down and knelt, one by one each of the troops did the same. At that point Karol fell on his side, a young priest approached Saurfang and said, "High Lord, please permit me to tend to your brethren, he is ill and I carry herbs that may cure him."

Saurfang looked surprised, "you would do that girl, even though he may be the instrument of your death?"  
"Aye Sire, for what would we be if compassion were extinguished from our souls, please allow me access, he is in pain."  
Saurfang waved her on; she knelt by the injured Orc and dealt with his wounds.

A cold gust of wind blew down the valley chilling all to the bone.  
Bolvere smiled, "what say you High Lord, for one day can our differences, like our weapons be lay down and left on the battle field while we take shelter in the cottages?"

"WHAT? Share a house with our sworn enemy, the murderers of Grom'arsh? I would pledge allegiance with Arthas himself before that day arrived."  
Bolvere looked surprised "Murderers, how so? I remember the day as if it were yesterday, alliance soldiers lost their lives to the dark iron dwarves as they climbed to the summit of that mountain."

"There were no survivors, no crew or passenger lived," Saurfang growled  
"Karol lost his wife to the blades of the Alliance rescue party," he spat.  
"Karol? Karol is here?" Bolvere looked around.  
"By the priest, tread with care Fordragon, no truce exists as yet."

Bolvere knelt as the young priest stood and walked back to her troop.  
Karol opened his eyes slowly, "You…You were there? I have sworn to kill all who were there, even with my dying breath," he reached for a short sword that lay by his side.  
"Belay that sword, I carry a message and have done since that day, your wife penned this before she died of her injuries, she made me promise to deliver it and today I fulfil that charge."  
Bolvere pulled out the battered parchment and handed it to Karol; he opened it slowly and read out loud.

My darling Karol

My days come to an end but I feel it my duty to tell of the brave alliance rescuers and how they pushed back the little blue men that attacked us.

We flew across the storm peaks towards our destination with the wind at our backs when a flock of arrows punctured the airbag of our ship, I was told to hide in the hold until the attack had been fought off and the bag repaired.  
We did not know of the horror that lay before us.

Small men, less men but more machine, were waiting as the brave captain placed his ship upon the peak of the mountain.  
No weapons we had seemed to hurt them, arrows bounced away from them and magical blue shells surrounded them, the crew were slaughtered.

I sat in the hold for what felt like an age, I dare not move, snow fell heavily and the blue men stood still, the snow covered them.

I heard the rescue expedition climbing the hill and looked from my hiding place; the blue men had not moved, they were going to ambush the rescuers.  
I broke my cover to shout a warning which thankfully reached their ears, but not before I was mortally wounded.

My darling, the carrier of this note is a man amongst men for it is he that bought my remains back to Dalaran.

My love is stronger than death and I will wait for you by the gates of our ancestral grounds.

Your loving wife  
Shandel

All sat silent as small white flakes of snow fell lightly to the ground.  
"Perhaps to shelter while the injured rest for the night would make for a stronger side in the field of conflict Overlord," Karol rolled the parchment and pushed it inside his tunic as he spoke.

"This… we will do!" Saurfang said quietly.  
"Then it is decided, the injured to the centre cottage, the fit to gather wood before it gets too wet to burn," Bolvere offered his hand to Karol and pulled him to his feet, the pain from his wound burned so deeply that he almost collapsed but Bolvere caught him and helped him to the cottage.  
Later, with fires burning to warm their souls the unlikely gathering settled for the night as the strong winds bullied the snow into large drifts.

Chapter Three  
The day of Winterveil

The morning bought clear blue skies and bright sunshine, the air had been cleaned and smelt as fresh as a spring woodland, the hunters from both sides had been out and gathered boar and hare, depleting what ammunition they carried, herbs and roots were combined with the meats instead for being brewed into potions of healing and battle.

Raucous laughter filled the valley as the only missiles in play today were made of snow.  
The paladin walked up to Saurfang and handed the overlord an ornately crafted axe.  
Saurfang looked confused.  
"Sire, it would please me greatly if you were to accept this gift."  
Saurfang took the axe and swung it around his head, as if striking an invisible foe.  
"Hmm, good balance, hard blade, but why give me such an axe?"  
"It is a tradition that gifts are given on this day sire."  
"But I have nothing to give you in return, Paladin, I cannot accept this."  
"But Overlord, you have given a gift to all in the valley that could never be equalled."  
"And that is?"  
The paladin smiled, "A day of peace Sire."

At noon a feast was laid and everyone ate their fill. Saurfang stood and thumped the table for silence.  
"Today has been a day of thought for me and it saddens me that by this time tomorrow the blood of many will colour the snows red but while this valley exists, it will always be contested, the battles will not stop even when a victor lays claim to it, so I say… BLOOD AND THUNDER… to my kind," he raised a mug of water, "and… FOR THE LIGHT…to our enemies."  
He sat as Bolvere stood and spoke, "My friends," he said raising his hands, "and I mean all of you," he said laughing.

"I agree with Overlord Saurfang for as long as this valley exists both human and Orc blood will stain the grounds," he paused, "but only if this valley exists, I ask this question of you, when is a valley not a valley?" he looked around the room a sparkle in his eye.  
"Will none answer?" he said  
Saurfang jumped up, "when it's a lake?"  
"You are as sharp as your blade Overlord, to the west, behind the barracks is a wall of rock, and behind that wall a large lake, what say we make this lake bigger and end the bloodshed of this pathetic valley, are we agreed?"  
Saurfang punched the air, "agreed Bolvere and we do this together, "ENGINEERS EXPLOSIVE FROM THE FORTRESS!" he looked across at Bolvere smiling, "and the explosive that the alliance were kind enough to leave by the guns," he laughed.

"You knew?" it was Bolvere's turn to look shocked.  
Saurfang smiled broadly, "we knew the day the charges were planted, the only reason we didn't take them down was because the guns had not been working for months, the next time you plant explosives? Send a rogue."

Within the hour the charges had been set in the rock face behind the barracks, both hoard and alliance troops stood together atop the edge of the valley looking down, the snow had settled evenly softening the outline of a valley ravaged by countless battles.

"ARCHERS READY!" both leaders shouted in unison, readiness was signalled by the creak of beech and oak under pressure as the archers drew on their strings.  
"FIRE!"  
All arrows left their bows simultaneously and impacted on the carefully placed explosive, the rock face dissolved into dust and a torrent of water roared into the valley.  
Buildings were pushed over by the pressure and whirlpools formed as the mine shafts flooded quickly, the water reached the fortress walls which exploded inwards, heavy boulders slammed into the grey stone buildings which fell against the relentless onslaught of the churning waters.

Saurfang's smile turned to one of horror as the ground that he stood on was washed away from under his feet, he fell into the churning maelstrom, his raised hands fell against the water as a large support beam from the mine shot out of the water like a missile glancing the side of his head, his body rolled once then sank out of sight.

"By the light, there will be no deaths on this hallowed day," Bolvere threw his armour to the ground and jumped in.  
The chill of the water punched all breath from his body and stung his flesh, the swirling current threw him around like a falling leaf in a breeze, he saw a solitary standing post near him and grabbed it.

The water calmed a little, a flash of metal caught Bolvere's attention, he let go of the pole and swam down, Saurfang lay with his leg trapped by a fallen beam, he was conscious and struggling  
With his lungs and muscles screaming for oxygen, Bolvere pulled on the beam and released the big orc's leg, with his last ounce of strength, and holding Saurfang under the arms, he kicked for the surface.  
The pair broke surface together, coughing and gasping for air, ropes splashed down by their heads, they grabbed for the ropes and let their troops pull them to shore.

A large fire and a makeshift shelter had been built. The two leaders sat side by side in silence as the radiant heat from the fire pushed the chill from their bones.  
Dried and warmed, the two groups formed up, ready to depart the new lake they had built between them; Bolvere took Saurfang's hand and shook it.

"I dream," Bolvere said softly, "I dream of a day when there will be no differences between us, that a peace could exist and that our forces combine to push the scourge from Azeroth."  
"Yes, a nice dream, but just a dream," Saurfang replied. "For where man exists, there will always be war; peace would be impotent without the contrast of war."

Bolvere smiled, "Then perhaps each day should be winterveil."

Saurfang slapped Bolvere on the back, "Perhaps old friend…Perhaps."


End file.
